1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pesticidal allylAryl heterocycle derivatives and use thereof as pesticides.
2. Description of Related Art
In Patent Documents 1 to 4, it is described that some kinds of 5-membered heterocyclic compounds or nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds are useful as an agent for controlling harmful organisms.